


Mi cometa favorita

by Esmeraldaxx200



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sweet love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeraldaxx200/pseuds/Esmeraldaxx200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi ha soñado con lo mismo varias noches seguidas y no soporta mas no saber que es lo que significa.  Las cosas tomarán un giro inesperado cuando sea tiempo de recordar amores del pasado y volverlos presente gracias a ese sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Soy nueva por estos lares! Y he venido con un Two-shot re-editado. Lo he publicado en otras plataformas, pero decidí aventurarme en este :)  
> ¡Espero nos llevemos bien y les guste lo que pueda ofrecerles! :)

**Los sueños suelen ser parte del subconsciente de la persona, a veces reflejan un deseo y otras un temor. Pero a veces, te muestran recuerdos. Cosas que piensas que has olvidado con el paso del tiempo y que, aun así, siguen ahí.**

**T **sunayoshi ha estado soñando varias veces con lo mismo.****

**Observa a un niño de cabellos plateados jugar con una cometa de color rojo con una imagen en el centro que no logra divisar del todo. Intenta acercase más para poder ver mejor al pequeño, pero siempre termina corriendo sin llegar a ningún lado.**

**Se despierta exhausto, como si de verdad hubiera corrido para alcanzar a aquel niño.**

**El castaño empieza a creer que su sueño trata de decirle algo, pero todavía no sabe qué. Se lo ha comentado a su mamá y a Bianchi, quienes se lanzan miradas de complicidad y fingen no entender del todo aquel sueño.**

**Piensa recurrir a Reborn, pero tiene miedo a la burla. Aunque de todas formas, el asesino se ha ido de viaje a Italia y no regresará hasta después de una semana.**

**Quiere decírselo a Gokudera, quien ha estado notando que anda muy distraído, pero su súper intuición siempre lo lleva a cambiar de tema. Situación que ha notado recientemente y no le agrada del todo.**

**Observa el reloj detenidamente, su súper intuición le ha estado obligando a mirar el tiempo desde que aquel sueño se empezó a hacer recurrente. ¿Acaso el tiempo está relacionado? Tsuna suspira y sale de su transe. Encontrándose en medio de la sala y una bulla ensordecedora.**

  
-¡Lambo! ¡I-pin! ¡Fuuta! - exclamo el castaño al ver a los pequeños quitándose el control de la televisión.

  
**Lambo, vestido con su típica ropa de vaca, se encontraba encima de la mesa de centro de la sala agitando con fuerza el control, esperando a que se cambie solo de canal.**

  
-¡Tsuna-nii! Dile a lambo que suelte el control –pidió Fuuta, vestido con un suéter rojo y un pantalón beige.

  
-Guajaja Lambo-san no soltara nada gyajajaja –rió el menor de cabellos afro.

  
-¡Lambo! -gritaba la niña de procedencia china.

**  
Hubiera preferido seguir pensando en su sueño, pero eso no sería del todo amable. Se acercó a Lambo con cuidado y le arrebató el control. El pequeño empezó a chillar y hacer berrinche, pero Tsuna ni se inmuto ante el llanto y le entregó el control a Fuuta.**

  
-Trata de que no te lo quite, de nuevo –acarició al castaño y a la pequeña.  
  
-¡Gracias, Tsuna-nii/Tsuna! –exclamaron ambos pequeños y en respuesta el mayor les sonrió.

  
**El lloriqueo de Lambo no se detenía, por lo cual Tsuna pensaba en darle algo para que se calme, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y abandonó su misión de silenciar al niño vaca.**

  
-¡Tsu-kun abre por favor! -gritó la castaña desde la cocina.  
  
-¡Sí! –respondió el castaño y se levantó para ir a atender.

  
**Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yamamoto, Haru y Gokudera, quienes lo saludaron enérgicamente. Tsuna saludó algo divertido de lo alegres que estaban esos tres y los hizo pasar a la sala. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a los niños en ella.**

  
-¿Que los trae por aquí?-sonrió el castaño e ignoró la ausencia de los menores.  
  
-Yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi como Gokudera-san y Yamamoto-san se acercaba a casa de Tsuna-san, así que decidí venir con ellos desu -sonrió la castaña, quien iba vestida con ropa deportiva.  
  
Yamamoto rio. –A  mí me pasó lo mismo con Gokudera, lo vi venir por aquí y decidí acompañarlo a verte –embozó una sonrisa. El moreno traía ropa casual.   
  
-Tsk... Yo... Vine a ver como estaba, Décimo -sonrió levemente sonrojado, el oji verde traía puesto una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía lucir más rebelde.  
  
-Ya veo... Mejor subamos a mi cuarto -sugirió el castaño y los otros 3 aceptaron de inmediato, siguiendo al menor al segundo piso.

**  
Los acomodó en su habitación y les pidió que lo esperen un momento mientras traía bebidas. Enseguida, su autoproclamada mano derecha se levantó e insistió en acompañarlo. Tsuna acepto y ambos bajaron a la cocina, dejando a un par de celosos en el cuarto.**

****  
-Etto… y ¿Qué sientes por Tsuna? –Trato de evitar seguir pensando en el peli plateado.  
  
-¡Hahi! –Gritó algo sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta –Bueno… yo… a mí me gusta Tsuna-san. –La castaña se supo seria –Pero… parece que a él le gusta alguien más –suspira –Y… ¿A ti te gusta Gokudera-kun, no? –sonrió levemente.

  
-Eh…  –rió nerviosamente –Realmente no importa… él está enamorado… de… bueno… de Tsuna –suspiro y se puso serio –Traté de llamar su atención de muchas maneras pero… él solo me grita e insulta –frunció levemente el ceño –No sé si lo hace porque realmente no le agrado o porque… siente que soy una amenaza –se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró.

**  
Ambos se quedan en silencio, el cual no duró mucho. Tsuna y Gokudera ingresaron al cuarto y vieron a sus compañeros serios. Se miraron algo confundidos, pero enseguida Haru empezó a preguntarle cosas al más alto del grupo y este le respondió con mucho entusiasmo. Los recién llegados no pudieron evitar sentirse más confundidos, pero de alguna manera aliviados. Se incorporaron a la inesperada conversación y las horas pasaron rápidamente, hasta que los invitados decidieron irse a sus casas.**

  
-¡Décimo! ¡Lamentamos las molestias! –Hizo una reverencia.

  
-No fue nada, Gokudera-kun –sonrió –Llegaron en buen momento.

  
-Bueno Tsuna, nos vemos mañana –se despidió el moreno.

  
**Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.**

  
-¡Adiós, desu! –Grita emocionada como siempre.

  
-Chau, Haru –terminó de despedirse de sus amigos y entró a su casa para ir a la cocina por algo de tomar. 

  
-Nee~ Tsu-kun –llamó la castaña a su primogénito.  

  
**Tsuna volteo su mirada hacia su madre, quien preparaba la cena.**

  
-Dime… ¿Dónde está esa cometa roja que tanto usabas antes? –Preguntó sonriente –Lambo-kun quiere ir mañana a volar cometas… y pues pensé que podrías prestársela. –

  
-¿Cometa? –sus pensamientos no pueden evitar recordar aquel sueño. –No sé de qué cometa hablas –frunció levemente el ceño.

  
-¡Oh! ¿Seguro? –Preguntó sorprendida. –Es una cometa roja –sonrió divertida -¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? –se acercó a su hijo.

  
**Tsuna negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero. ¿De qué cometa habla? ¿Y por qué la descripción coincide con la de su sueño?**

**Nana parecía estar pensando en algo, hizo una mueca de disconformidad y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. Parecía haber recordado algo.**

  
-¡Ya me acorde! ¡Espérame aquí Tsu-kun! –salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a un Tsuna confundido.

  
**Se sentó en una silla a esperar a que regrese su madre, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos. Su súper intuición le decía que algo bueno estaba por suceder.**

  
-¡La encontré! –Entró feliz con una cometa roja en la mano -¿Lo ves? De esta cometa estaba hablando. –se acercó y le entregó el objeto.

  
Tsuna cogió la cometa y la observo. Llevaba en el medio una calavera que lo hizo asustarse. –La verdad no… –suspiró –Pero algo me dice que es muy importante para mí… -sus ojos tenían un pequeño brillo de felicidad al tener ese objeto entre sus manos.

  
-Tienes razón, es muy importante para ti… lo mejor será comprarle una nueva a Lambo-kun –acarició los cabellos de su pequeño.

  
-No te preocupes Mamá –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá –Ahora… guardaré la cometa en un lugar seguro –sonrió y subió corriendo a su habitación.

**Al día siguiente, como lo prometió, Tsuna llevó a Lambo a comprar su cometa.**

**  
** -¡Lambo-san quiere esa cometa! –Señaló una cometa de vaquita.

  
-Está bien –sonrió el castaño –Deme esa por favor –pidió y sacó el dinero para pagar –Gracias –una vez tuvo en sus manos la cometa, el niño vestido de vaca se le tiró encima.

  
-¡Es mía! –grito y salió corriendo de la tienda con la cometa en mano.

  
-¡Espera, Lambo! –Gritó preocupado el castaño y salió a perseguir al menor hasta llegar de nuevo a casa –No tenías que correr –lo regaño en cuanto lo tuvo en brazos. -¡Agradece que el viento no es tan fuerte como para llevarte con él! –gruñó.

  
-Lambo-san tiene hambre –ignoró al castaño y se zafo de sus brazos.

  
**Tsuna suspiró agobiado de lo descuidado que podía ser el pequeño guardián del trueno. Después de almorzar; Tsuna, Lambo e I-pin salieron al parque a volar la dichosa cometa de niño afro.**

**  
** -¡Lambo-san tiene su cometa y no se la dará a nadie! –Gritó mirando a I-pin.

  
-¡Lambo malo! –Gritó la chinita.

  
-¡Lambo tienes que compartir! –gritó molesto el castaño, pero fue ignorado por completo -¡No corras! –Trató de seguirle el paso al menor.

  
**Lambo empezó a correr más rápido en cuanto oyó la orden de su mayor y sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.**

**  
** -Estúpida vaca –el menor reconoció la voz y sin previo aviso sacó una de sus granadas y la se la tiró a aquella persona.

  
-¡Bakadera! –gritó 

  
**Una explosión se escuchó y Tsuna, cargando a I-pin, logró observar a Gokudera y Lambo pelear.**

  
-¡Basta! –Gritó molesto el castaño -¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Lambo! –llamó a los revoltosos.

  
-¡Décimo! –El peli plateado dejó de pelear para prestarle atención a su jefe.

  
-Gyajajaja –rio lambo ignorando a Tsuna -¡Lambo-san tiene una cometa y tu Bakadera no tienes! –Siguió riendo mientras le mostraba su cometa. 

  
-Es un milagro que todavía no se haya ido volando –suspiro Tsuna.

  
-¿Está sacando a pasear a los niños, Décimo? –Se acercó al castaño.

  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí –sonrió mientras dejó en el suelo a I-pin para que vaya con Lambo.

  
-¡Qué bueno es usted, Décimo! –Gritó emocionado.

  
-No es para tanto, Gokudera-kun –rio nervioso – Y ¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó.

  
-El idiota del baseball me llamó para hablar –suspiró –pero llevo esperando ya 15 minutos –frunció el ceño. 

  
-Ah… -hizo una mueca de confusión.

  
**Por alguna razón, a Tsuna no le pareció nada agradable que Yamamoto llamará a Gokudera para hablar y, peor aún, que lo dejará plantado.**

  
-Lo bueno es que pude encontrarme con usted –sonrió provocando un sonrojo en el oji miel, quien le devolvió el gesto haciéndole sonrojar.

  
**Ambos se quedaron observándose sonrojados, hasta que una fuerte brisa junto a un grito los despertó de sus pensamientos.**

**  
** -¡Lambo! –gritó de pronto la amiga del niño vaca y ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver que sucedió, encontrando a Lambo flotando por la culpa del viento que jaló la cometa y con esta al pequeño.

  
-¡Hieeee! ¡Lambo! –gritó Tsuna y corrió tras de él para cogerlo justo antes de que el viento se lo llevará más lejos –Ten más cuidado –suspiro y sujeto con fuerza a la vaquita. 

  
-Lambo-san tenía mi-miedo –se escondió en el pecho del castaño.

  
-Está bien –sonrió y acarició al menor –Ya pasó todo… aunque… -miró al cielo y vio como la cometa volaba lejos de ellos –Compraremos otra… -dijo en voz alta. 

  
-¡Décimo! –Gokudera se acercó al castaño con I-pin en brazos -¿Están bien?  -observó al niño ocultado en los brazos de su jefe.

  
-Sí, no te preocupes. I-pin ¿Te encuentras bien? –acarició a la pequeña.

  
-¡Sí! –Gritó enérgicamente la niña de la trenza –

  
-Será mejor que vayamos a casa –sonrió el castaño –

  
-Si –asintieron Gokudera e I-pin, Lambo se había quedado dormido en los brazos del castaño.

  
-Gokudera-kun, gracias por la ayuda –agradeció con una sonrisa y trató de coger a I-pin, pero el peli plateado se lo negó.-

  
-No puedo permitir que el Décimo se vaya solo, déjeme acompañarlo por favor –pidió con mucho entusiasmo.

  
-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Yamamoto? –se preocupó.

  
-Tsk… luego me las arregló con él–sonrió y cogió la mano del más bajo de los dos –Ahora lo importante es llevarlo a casa –sonrió y empezó a caminar sin soltar al castaño, quien solo se dejó guiar con una cara  sonrojada y un corazón palpitando rápidamente.  

  
**Al llegar a la casa del castaño, I-pin había terminado por caer dormida en los brazos del peli plateado. Ambos entraron a la casa del castaño, todavía sin soltarse las manos, y entraron a la sala encontrándose con Nana y Bianchi conversando.**

  
-¿Tsu-kun? –La castaña se sorprendió al verlos entrar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tierna imagen que se proyectaba: Dos jóvenes agarrados de las manos y cargando a dos bebés, uno cada uno.

  
-Se les ve bien así –rio divertida ante la situación.

  
-¿Eh? –Ambos se miraron, las miraron y se volvieron a mirar -¿Eh? –

  
-¿Ya son novios? –Preguntó contenta la castaña.

  
**Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y negaron varias veces con la cabeza.**

  
-Sus manos, genios –dijo Bianchi, rodando los ojos.

  
**Y en menos de un segundo los dos se soltaron y se sonrojaron, cogiendo como peluches a los niños que traían en brazos.**

**  
** -Bu-bueno… -se puso nervioso –Subiremos a los niños a su cuarto –dijo y seguido de Gokudera, desaparecieron.

  
-Parece que ya son novios –sonrió divertida Bianchi –Después de todo… no negó que no lo fueran –

  
-Me alegro mucho por ambos… -sonrió –pensé que Tsu-kun jamás recordaría aquella semana que pasó con Hayato-kun en Italia, hace ya 10 años –se llevó la mano al pecho –¿No crees que debimos decírselo a ambos? –miró algo triste a la joven.   
  
-Pensé que lo  mejor sería que se recuerden por sí mismos… Después de todo, se prometieron amor eterno ¿No? –subió sus hombros en forma de despreocupación.

  
-Tienes razón –sonrió dulcemente recordando aquellos días en Italia.

  
**Ambas mujeres empezaron a platicar sobre aquella semana donde, al parecer, Tsunayoshi y Hayato se conocieron.**  

  
**Mientras eso sucedía en la sala de la casa de los Sawada, en el cuarto de I-pin y Lambo, se encontraba un Gokudera tirado en el suelo pidiendo perdón.**

  
-¡Lo siento tanto Décimo! ¡Juró que no fue mi intención! –pidió de rodillas.

  
-Tranquilo por favor… no es para tanto –sonrió y se agachó a la altura del peli plateado –Solo fue una confusión… -se sonrojó –

  
-Pero… -insistió.

  
-¡Gokudera-kun! –Exclamó con un puchero en el rostro –Está bien… a menos que te haya molestado que haya dicho eso… entonces me correspondería disculparme a mí –dijo con una voz de tristeza.

  
-¡Se equivoca! –Gritó y provocó un sobresalto en el castaño –Nada me haría más feliz que ser la pareja del décimo pero… -se quedó callado.

  
-Pero…-el castaño estaba sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas.

  
-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó –Yo… yo… -no supo que decir ni que hacer.

  
-Gokudera-kun… -puso su mano en la del mayor –A mí también… -Se sonrojo –Nada me haría más feliz que… que Gokudera-kun corresponda a mis… a mis… -agarro con fuerza la mano del peli plateado que se encontraba en shock –a mis sentimientos… -terminó de decir.

  
-Décimo… -sonrió -¿Usted…? –sus ojos brillaron.

  
-¡Sí! –Se exaltó un poco -¡A mí me gustas, Gokudera-kun! –Gritó avergonzado.

  
-¡Y usted a mí, décimo! – contestó emocionado.

  
**Ante tales gritos, los menores terminaron por despertarse y empezar a molestar.**

  
-¡Gyajajaja el gran Lambo-san ha despertado! –Gritaba mientras corría por todo el cuarto.

  
-¡Lambo no hagas ruido! –Pidió su compañera de habitación.

  
-¡Lambo! ¡I-pin! ¡Basta! –Trató de calmar a los menores.

  
-¡Estúpida vaca deja de gritar! ¡Molestas al Décimo! –gritó el peli plateado y trato coger al niño vaca sin éxito.

  
**Después de un rato de perseguir y desordenar todo a su pasó, Gokudera atrapó a Lambo y Tsuna a I-pin; rápidamente los menores se volvieron a dormir y los dos mayores se fueron al cuarto del castaño.**

**  
** -¿Eh? –Gokudera observó con curiosidad un objeto en el cuarto de su apreciado décimo.

  
-¿Pasa algo, Gokudera-kun? –preguntó preocupado.

  
-No… bueno… es que… está cometa… -cogió el objeto: una cometa roja con una calavera al medio –Se me hace familiar –el oji verde trató de recordar dónde era que había visto esa cometa antes.

  
-¿En serio? –Parpadeo varias veces – _Que raro… es imposible… ¡Espera!_ –Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa - _¿Podría ser qué…?_ _Imposible_ –pensó.

  
-¿Pasa algo malo, Décimo? –se acercó al mencionado.

  
-¿Eh? No, nada… -regresó en sí.

  
-Bueno… seguro es solo mi imaginación… -dijo algo triste.

  
-… ¡Gokudera-kun! –Exclamó el menor.

  
-¿Eh? ¡Qué sucede décimo! –Preguntó preocupado -¿Le duele algo? –Lo tomó inconscientemente de la cintura y lo atrajo a él.

  
-… No… -ambos se miraron por un rato –Yo… tu… Gokudera-kun… ¿seguro que no conoces esta cometa? –quiso asegurarse de algo que se le había pasado por la mente.

  
-Pues… creo que sí… -se separaron –Me pareció… bueno… recuerdo haberle regalado una cometa a un niño… pero eso fue hace mucho… -suspiró melancólico –Era hermoso… -se sonrojo levemente al recordar.

  
-¿La cometa o el niño? –Dijo divertido pero Gokudera no lo noto.

  
-El niño –respondió de inmediato.

  
-Oh~ ¿Y te gustaba? –se acercó levemente a su guardián.

  
-Sí, mucho… -dijo recordando aquellos días –Pero… él tuvo que volver a su país natal… aún recuerdo que nos prometimos reencontrarnos y casarnos –rio triste.

  
-¿Aun te gusta? –el castaño rogaba para que dijera que si.

  
-Si… -después de pensar bien gritó -¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡No! –el peli plateado se sintió confundido –Aquel niño… usted me recuerda aquel niño, me hace sentir tan feliz cuando estoy a su lado, como cuando lo estaba con él… -suspiro  
  
-A mí no me importaría que Gokudera-kun se reencontrará con ese chico y le declarará su amor –sonrió –Estoy seguro que sería correspondido –poso su mano en el hombro de su guardián para darle fuerzas.

  
-Décimo… pero pensé qué… -se sintió decepcionado de escuchar aquello.

  
-¡Tonto! –exclamó y se lanzó a los brazos de su autoproclamada mano derecha –No estoy completamente seguro, pero mi súper intuición me lo grita… Aquel niño del que hablas soy yo –Sonrió.

  
-¿Eh? –los ojos del muchacho se abren como platos.

  
-Tu… yo… la cometa y el parque de Italia –sonrió –La mejor semana de mi vida… -se sonrojó.

  
**Gokudera no lo podía creer ¿Era un sueño? Que alguien lo piñizque para que entienda que no. ¡Era él! ¡Aquel niño con quien se prometió amor eterno!**

  
-Décimo… -los ojos del peli plata se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Lo amo! –gritó a los cuatro vientos y abrazo lo más fuerte posible al castaño. 

  
-Go-go-goku-dera-ku-kun –el castaño con las justas podía hablar –Ai-aire –palmeó la espalda de su mano derecha.

  
-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! –Lo soltó –Me emocione demasiado –se sonrojó.

  
-Esta… bien –sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor -…Gokudera-kun… bésame… -pidió/ordenó el castaño.

  
-…-el peli plateado estaba en shock, su amado décimo pedía que lo besara ¡Era el mejor día de su triste vida! -¡Sí! –gritó energético.

  
**Con delicadeza, enredó las caderas del menor entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios a los del menor, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz provocado por la respiración del castaño, ignoró eso y poso con nerviosismo sus labios en los de su amado décimo; fue lento y seguro, pero Tsuna se encargó de profundizarlo, ahora era rápido y con deseo de más. Gokudera se sorprendió pero no quiso quedarse atrás así que pidió permiso para explorar la cavidad del castaño, quien enseguida entre abrió su boca y dejó libre el pase a la lengua de su guardián de la tormenta. El aire se hizo extrañar y tuvieron que separarse. Rojos y con rastros de saliva en sus labios, Gokudera no soltó el agarre ni tampoco Tsuna.**

**  
** -Otra vez –pidió/ordenó de nuevo Tsuna.

  
- _¿Dónde quedó el Décimo tímido y puro que conocía?_ –se preguntó curioso el peli plateado – _Oh~ bueno… mejor aprovecho antes de que vuelva_ –pensó divertido.   
  
-¿En qué tanto piensas? –Hizo un puchero –Bésame, Gokudera-kun –lo miró fijamente.

  
-Como usted ordene, Décimo –respondió y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso mucho más profundo y lujurioso que el anterior.

  
**Tsuna empezó a acariciar el cabello ajeno y Gokudera empezó a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda del menor.**  

  
-Mgh… -Tsuna había soltado un gemido en medio del beso provocando que Gokudera se detuviera y se alejara completamente sonrojado.

  
-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó.

  
-¿Por qué te disculpas? –Preguntó sonrojado mientras que con la mano se limpiaba los rastros de saliva.

  
**El peli plateado no respondió.** **Tsuna suspiró, era obvio que con Gokudera no podía ir muy rápido aunque así lo quisiera.**

**  
Siempre había dicho que Kyoko le gustaba y que se le declararía, pero no era del todo cierto. Cuando conoció a Gokudera, algo en él se movió. Sintió que conocía a su auto proclamada mano derecha de algún otro lado. Lo pensó muchas veces, trató de recordar, pero al final se dio por vencido. Y ahora, sin haberse esforzado demasiado en encontrarlo, lo tenía en frente suyo. Avergonzado y sonrojado.  Quizás debería ir con calma.**

**  
Se regañó internamente por querer ir rápido. Había esperado años por este momento, podía esperar un poco más; sobre todo porque ahora no estaría solo.**  
  
-Gokudera-kun… yo… lo lamento… me apuré un poco –se sonrojó.

  
-¡No, Décimo! –entrelazó sus dedos con los del castaño. –Yo quiero ir más allá de simples besos con usted… pero… no quiero lastimarlo… -tragó saliva al confesar aquello.

  
- _¿Era eso?_ –Tsuna suspiró agobiado –Tranquilo, Gokudera-kun… Si eres tu quien lo hace… todo saldrá bien –se sonrojó ante lo dicho.

  
-Décimo… -sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de su Décimo.

  
**El menor cerró los ojos en espera de ser besado, pero antes que eso suceda un gritó rompe la perfecta burbuja de amor que cubría a ambos tortolos.**

****  
-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡A almorzar! –llamó inocentemente la señora de la casa.

  
- _Maldito almuerzo_ –maldijeron ambos y suspiraron.

  
-Vamos… Gokudera-kun –sonrió y cogió la mano de su autoproclamada mano derecha. 

  
-¡Sí! –devolvió el gesto y sujetó con fuerza la mano de su castaño. 

**  
Al bajar e ir al comedor se encontraron con Nana y Bianchi, de nuevo.**

**  
** -Chicos, hora de comer –sonrió cálidamente para su hijo y su invitado.

  
-Si –dijeron ambos y se sentaron juntos.

  
**Ambas mujeres sonríen al ver a los dos jóvenes tan pegados y sonrientes.**  
  
-El amor… -dijeron al unísono, logrando sonrojar a los jóvenes.


	2. Día de Suerte

  
**La bulla y las risas no se hicieron esperar. El comedor de la familia Sawada se encontraba lleno de algarabía y gritos por parte de los más jóvenes de la casa. Fuuta, quien había estado leyendo su libro de récords, trataba de detener al pequeño niño vaca, mientras I-pin se comía su comida rápidamente para evitar que Lambo se la robara; mientras Tsunayoshi y Hayato se encontraban en su burbuja de amor, por lo que no prestaban mucha atención sobre lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos. Nana y Bianchi susurraban entre ellas lo adorables que se veían los muchachos a quienes observaban de cuando en cuando. Un almuerzo como cualquier otro con un poco de amor extra.**

  
-¿A dónde tan rápido? –sentenció Bianchi en cuanto vio a los dos jóvenes irse.

  
**Ambos voltearon a ver a la peli rosada y suspiraron. Nana pidió que regresaran a sus lugares y esperaran a que los más pequeños terminaran, para que luego pudieran hablar los cuatro. Los niños tardaron varios muchos minutos en terminar y luego fueron enviados a sus habitaciones con la supervisión de Fuuta, quien fue puesto a cargo. Una vez libres, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala y las dos mujeres se sentaron al frente de la pareja.**

  
-¿De qué quieren hablar? –trató de no gritar Hayato para no asustar a su, ahora suegra. 

  
-Pues… es obvio Hayato-kun –sonrió la castaña sorprendiendo a la pareja –De lo que deben y pueden hacer dentro de esa casa –rió apenas –Y de lo que no deben ni pueden –rió con más fuerza.

  
**Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Bianchi copió el gesto de la otra mujer, muy divertida, sí que Nana era directa.**  
  
-¡Mamá! –gritó sonrojado el castaño con un puchero -¿Qué estás insinuando? Nosotros no hemos hecha nada malo… todavía –susurró al final.

  
**La castaña solo se dedicó a reír, Bianchi negó con la cabeza y Hayato se sonrojó al verse descubierto.**

**Bianchi les dijo que si querían tener intimidad podían ir a su departamento, ya no lo usaba porque ahora vivía en esa casa, así que no había mayor problema. La pareja se ruborizó y la castaña siguió riendo pues las caras de ambos eran para enmarcar. Después de un lindo sermón para Hayato de parte de su suegra, ambos sintieron que era hora de irse, pero otra vez fueron retenidos por el par de mujeres.**

  
-¡Foto! –aplaudió la castaña–Tienen que tomarse una foto… ¿Sí?   


**Sus ojos brillaron con la petición, ¿cómo decirle que no? Ambos chicos suspiraron. Posaron de mala gana para la dichosa foto y luego se fueron al cuarto del castaño, bajo la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres. Al llegar al cuarto, Tsuna se tiró en su cama boca arriba. Hayato se sentó en el piso y observo a su décimo.**

  
-¿Te quedarás ahí o continuarás con lo de hace un momento? –había vuelto, el atrevido y lujurioso Tsuna.

  
-Seguiré décimo –sonrió Gokudera, se levantó y se puso encima del menor.

  
**Con cierta vergüenza, el peli plateado le plantó un beso al castaño. Comenzó lento y con ternura para tornarse luego rápido y lujurioso. Tsuna pasó sus manos por los cabellos grisáceos de su amante y este pasó sus  manos por todo el cuerpo de Sawada, hasta llegar a sus muslos que empezó a masajear con ahínco.**

  
-Ngh… Atrevido –-gimió el menor, haciendo un puchero.

  
-Lo… si-siento… –tartamudeó.

  
-Solo bromeaba -se sonrojó el otro, sonriendo después- Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras.

  
**El peli plateado sentía morir. ¿Todo lo que quisiera? Debía ser su día de suerte. Y ni flojo ni perezoso empezó por acariciar, aun tímidamente, la espalda del menor mientras se lo comía a besos.**

  
-Ngh… Ahhh -el menor solo pudo gemir y acariciar los cabellos de su amante –Gokudera-kun… hazme tuyo, ahora –pidió más bien ordenando.

  
-De…Décimo –se sorprendió aquél- Como usted ordene.

**  
Se puso muy serio, sonriendo ladinamente después, le sacó la polera al castaño y empezó a lamer sus botones rosados provocando sonoros gemidos por parte del menor.**

  
-Ahh… -el menor no quería quedarse atrás y como pudo le sacó la camisa al peli plateado, seguido del polo.

  
**Entre gemidos y caricias, los jóvenes terminaron por chochar sus miradas atrevidas, llenas de deseo y nostalgia. Los recuerdos de aquella semana en Italia se hicieron presentes por unos instantes. Recordaron fugazmente como se conocieron, se hicieron amigos y como en tan poco tiempo se llegaron a querer como un par de amantes. Gokudera siempre cuidadoso de que a su castaño no le faltara ni le pasara nada, mientras Sawada trataba de estar todo el tiempo posible con el peli plateado. La nana de Gokudera y la madre de Tsunayoshi se sorprendieron al ver como ambos se trataban, era una forma muy tierna y dulce, como una pareja de recién casados.**

**El día en que Tsuna le dijo a Gokudera que se regresaba a Japón, éste le regaló su cometa más preciada, aquella que llevaba una calavera plateada al centro con el fondo rojo. Tsuna lo conservó durante meses, siempre salía con ella a pasear, hasta que un día casi se le escapó de las manos y el menor por miedo a perderla la guardó.**

  
-¡Ahhh! -el castaño soltó un gemido fuerte al sentir como el dedo de su guardián entraba y salía de su cavidad- M-Más… rápi… rápido –suplicó entrecortadamente.

  
**El mayor asintió y con ese dedo empezó a darle estocadas leves, luego procedió a meter un segundo dedo para comenzar a simular un par de tijeras, ensanchando la entrada estrecha del menor. Lo besó para distraerlo, sus miradas envueltas en pasión y deseo volvieron a chocar. Dulces caricias se hicieron presente y sonrieron para fundirse en un beso cálido y sensual. Tsuna pasó sus manos por el cabello de su guardián, los jaló levemente e hizo gemir al joven encima de él.  Pronto sintió un tercer dedo ser metido a su entrada y arqueo la espalda de dolor. Gokudera se asustó y sacó los dedos inmediatamente.**

  
-Está b-bien… es nor… normal -trató de calmar a su guardián y le dio un pequeño beso para darle confianza- Sigue…

  
El ojiverde suspiró. –De acuerdo… pero si le duele, dígame y me detengo.

**El menor asintió y su peli plateado volvió a meter los 3 dedos con cuidado y besando al menor para ahogar los gemidos con el fin de distraerlo del dolor. Una vez sintió que la entrada estaba más accesible, procedió a meter su miembro con cuidado para no lastimar a su amado. Al estar dentro, acarició el rostro sonrojado de Tsuna y lamió sus labios. Quiso esperar a que su Décimo se acostumbró a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el menor empezó a moverse y rodear su cuello para ayudarse a llegar a sus labios y besarlo con lujuria.**

**Hayato se quedó por unos segundos en shock y enseguida tomó el control del movimiento de los labios como de las estocadas. Se sintió tan desesperado como lo estaba su jefe, que decidió dejarse llevar por la lujuria.**

  
-¡Hayato! –gritó el menor al sentir las estocadas más bruscas y veloces.

  
-D-Décimo… -abrazó a Tsuna- Aguante un poco más –lo miró, besándole con cariño.

  
-Ngh… -el menor sonrió y lo abrazó.

  
**Hayato correspondió el abrazo. Entre besos dulces con estocadas rápidas, el castaño estaba por llegar a su clímax, al igual que Gokudera. Se detuvieron por un momento, sudados y felices de haberse reencontrado. Chocharon sus frentes y volvieron a su actividad anterior. Finalmente, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro en un orgasmo sincronizado e inolvidable. El peli plateado salió con cuidado de su adorado castaño, se acomodó a su costado y lo abrazo por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo. El castaño hizo malabares para poder acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado.**

**  
** -Te amo Tsuna… desde que te conocí en Italia… -acomodó las sábanas para taparlos.

  
-Y yo a ti mi amada mano derecha –besó el mentón del contrario.

  
**Se sonrieron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que la puerta sonó. Ambos se asustaron, pero enseguida Tsuna dio permiso a que pasaran, provocando casi un infarto en el pobre peli plateado. Bianchi entró, acomodándose sus gafas amarillas.**

  
-Hayato, Tsuna, ¿qué les dijimos? –reclamó con manos en su cintura.

  
-Lo siento –el castaño sacó la lengua divertido por la situación.

  
-Mmm… solo por ser su primera vez, pero la siguiente ya saben –dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

  
**Tsuna sonrió y miró a un muy sonrojado Hayato. Rió levemente, acercándose a su guardián para depositar un largo y húmedo beso lleno de deseo y cariño.**

  
-¿Quieres continuar? –le miró seductoramente.

  
-…Claro –replicó el otro, sonrojado y se posicionó encima del castaño.

  
-Aprovéchame… -sonrió seduciendo a su ya excitado amante.

  
-Eso haré –y volvieron a amarse entre las sábanas de la residencia Sawada.

 

 

**Al día siguiente…**

**  
La brisa del atardecer refrescaba a dos jóvenes agarrados de las manos, uno de ellos llevaba una maderita con un hilo que subía hasta el cielo y sostenía una cometa de color rojo con un decorado plateado al centro.**

  
-Me encanta… -sonrió el castaño mirando su cometa volar.

  
-A mí me encanta usted Décimo –comentó Hayato, sonrojado.

  
**Tsuna sonrió apenado y miró al cielo.**

**  
** -Nee… ¿No quieres ir al departamento de Bianchi? Digo… podríamos mirar cómo es… y todo eso ¿no? –le observó inocentemente, pero en su mirada había una chispa de lujuria impregnada.

  
-…Claro –sonrió sonrojado y lo cogió de  la cintura -Te amo… -besó la frente del castaño.

  
-Y yo a ti… -se acurrucó en el pecho del ojiverde.

**  
Se besaron en medio del parque, mientras Tsuna cogía con fuerza la cometa. De lejos se veían dos siluetas que los miraron con sonrisas pero ojos tristes. Los amaban y por ello los dejarían libres.**

  
  
  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente y último capítulo será publicado el día: Lunes 08 de Agosto a las 6:00 p.m. Hora Peruana. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! 
> 
> ¡Y si pueden no se olviden de comentar y darme Kudos(?)! :)


End file.
